Congorock
I suoi dischi sono prodotti dall' etichetta newyorkese Fool’s Gold, di A-Trak e di Nick Catchdubs dei Chromeo.Congorock page -Fool'sGold e dall' Ultra Music RecordsCongorock page -Ultra Records Biografia Nato a Squinzano, si avvicinò giovanissimo alla musica sotto l'influenza del padre, ex chitarrista di Antonio Pappalardo e appassionato di musica elettronicaIntervista su Rockit.it del 16-01-2009. Nel 2001, a 18 anni, si trasferì a MilanoIntervista per Inesco Magazine da Trashdance.com dove si inserisce nella scena musicale screamo come chitarrista dei La Quiete e dei The Death of Anna Karina, con cui ha realizzato diversi dischi su 7″, LP e CD e ha girato in tour in Europa e Stati Uniti d'America. Di questi anni è la sua collaborazione con Populous, Pierpaolo Leo e Jukka Reverberi per l'album Echoes of The Whales. Nel 2007 esordì con il progetto Congorock collaborando con i The Bloody Beetroots per il loro singolo Rombo. Grazie a questa collaborazione fu notato da MSTRKRFT che lo portò con se durante il suo tour nordamericano del 2008Biografia su Ultramusic.com. Dopo il tour firmò un contratto discografico con la Fool's Gold Records per cui il 17 marzo 2009 pubblicò il suo primo EP: Runark. Lo stesso anno collaborò con il duo italiano Blatta & Inesha per la produzione di Stepoff! e People apparsi sull'album Revolution e decise di trasferirsi a Los Angeles. Il successo internazionale arrivò nel 2010, grazie al singolo Babylon contenente un original mix, una dub version ed una versione a cappella e a due fortunati remix: Somebody to Love Me di Mark Ronson e One dei Swedish House Mafia . Babylon è stata inserita in due compilation del Ministry of Sound: Annual 2011 e Addicted To Bass . Nel 2011 andò in tour nel sud est asiatico assieme al compagno di etichetta A-Trakasian sensation tour e in AustraliaCongorock vs. the world: in tour in Australia da rockit.it L'11 Novembre 2011 insieme ad Alessandro Benassi, cugino e collaboratore di Benny Benassi produce la traccia "Sirius". Nel 2012 viene messo sotto contratto dala Ultra Music RecordsCongorock page -Ultra Records con la quale ha pubblicato l'EP “Ivory” che oltre alla versione originale può annoverare i remix ufficiali di Mumbai Science, The Bloody Beetroots e Laidback Luke. Dopo "Ivory", Congorock ha remixato la traccia dei Bloody Beetroots "Church Of Noise" con Dennis Lyxzén e Bob Rifo alla voce . Il 20 marzo 2012, ha pubblicato Monolith / Agarta. Monolith è stato incluso nella compilation di Benny Benassi "Cavo Paradiso 2012". Nel corso del 2012 ha poi collaborato con il progetto dance Stereo Massive e il rapper giamaicano Sean Paul per la traccia Bless Di Nation. In seguito ha remixato la canzone We Run The Night di Havana Brown e Pitbull. Lo stesso anno inizia una collaborazione anche con Rihanna per cui remixa la canzone Diamonds e partecipa al 777 Tour facendo il DJ set d'apertura . Il suo progetto più recente è il remix della canzone dei Clockwork "Titan". E' chitarrista della band dance-punk Rifoki, formata da Bob Rifo, Steve Aoki e Scott Cogo, con cui nell'inverno 2010 ha pubblicato un EP chiamato "Sperm Donor". Discografia Singoli ed EP *2009 - Runark (Fool's Gold Records) *2009 - feat. Blatta & Inesha - Revolution (Hell Yeah Recordings) *2011 - Babylon (Fool's Gold Records) *2011 - Ivory (Ultra Records) *2011 - Monolith *2012 - Ivory (Remixes) (Ultra Records) *2012 - Congorock & Stereo Massive (feat. Sean Paul) - Bless di Nation (Ultra Records) *2012 - Liu Kang's Theme *2012 - Lost (vs AN21 & Max Vangeli) DJ mixes *2009 - Мишка Presents Keep Watch Vol. IX (МИШКА) *2012 - "Electric Daisy Carnival, Vol. 3 (mixed by R3HAB)" - (Ultra Records) Remix *2010 - Mark Ronson – Somebody to Love Me *2011 - Babylon Remixes (Fool's Gold Records) *2011 - Sirius (Ultra Records) *2011 - Benny Benassi Feat Kelis & apl.de.ap – Electroman *2011 - Berou Canblaster – Kapongo Dance *2011 - Benny Benassi Feat Gary Go – Cinema *2011 - Blatta & Inesha – Bite Your Lip *2011 - The Bloody Beetroots Feat Dennis Lyxzén – Church Of Noise *2012 - Bless Di Nation Remixes EP (with Sean Paul and Stereo Massive) (2013) *2012 - Havana Brown ft Pitbull - We Run The Night *2012 - Rihanna - Diamonds *2012 - Clockwork - Titan Note Collegamenti esterni * * * en:Congorock Categoria:Disc jockey electro house Categoria:Disc jockey italiani Categoria:Produttori discografici italiani